Stay
by Percabethis4ever
Summary: Its Annabeths birthday and her and Percy are at home watching Singing In The Rain. Finding out there out of food Annabeth drives to the grocery store to get some. But while driving someone blinded her making her crash. Nearly dying,Percy begs her to stay.
1. Car Crash

**Hello! This is A One-Shot called "Stay". Popped into my head. ENJOY!  
**

**Annabeths POV**

Percy and i were laying on the couch eating popcorn. Today was my birthday, and all i asked for is for him and I to have alone time. We were watching, Singing In The Rain. His arm was wrapped around me tightly, and my head was laying against his shoulder.

"Its hard to understand this movie." he complained

"I know. You told me that about ten times ago."

"How can you-"

"Well, your not big for old movies. You like blood and gore, and i love old movies. Im going to get something to drink. The pop corn made the throat dry." i stood up

"Ok. Can you get me some milk? Other than that, we dont have anything else." he stated

"Yeah."

Opening the fridge, there was no milk. The fridge was empty. No food, no drinks (other than water...), no sweets.

"Did you drink all of it?"

"There is none?" he said sadly

"You drank this morning didnt you?" i asked

"I think so..." he thought

"Well thats great! We dont have any sweets either!"

"Im sorry! Just come back on the couch, and finish the movie."

"No. I'm going to buy more milk, and sweets. Im craving chocolate. What kind of birthday has NO chocolate?" i said, angry

"Why dont you let me do it?" he asked

"Because, you always mess the order up. You buy things we dont need. Which makes me broke."

"Oh come on..."

I grabbed my keys and said, "Pause the movie. I will be back soon."

Slowly, percy came to me and gave me a kiss. "Please dont be long..."

"I'll try not to." i smiled

Turning around, i slipped my flip flops on. Then, i opened the door and left the house. I got into my Toyota truck and started the engine.

"Ummm...I think I should go to King Soupers. Its the closet..." i decided

I pulled out of the drive way, and got onto the main highway. Annoyed by the silence, I switched the radio to, 98.9 FM.

_"There goes my baby..._

_You dont know how good it feels to call you my girl_

_There goes my baby..._

_Lovin' everything you do..._

_Look at you"_

Smiling, i kept the radio playing. The wind was blowing gently, as my phone started to vibrate. Looking at it, it was a text message from Percy.

_Hey. Think you can get some soda? Maybe some...Cherry Dr Pepper. _

_Be back soon._

_Love ya_

_Perce_

Replying I said,

_You see what i mean? This...that..this..and that! But just because I love you i will get it for you._

_I love you to._

_Annabeth_

Then, i decided to call him. Waiting, he answered on the first ring.

"Yellow?"

"Hey. Are you sure there is nothing else you want?"

"Ummm yes actually!" he announced

"What now?" i sighed

"Some cherries, and some whip cream?"

"Wh-"

Oh my gods!

"You have such a dirty little mind!" i laughed

"Is that wrong?" he chuckled

"No. I just cant wait to get home!"

"That means you will get it?" he said hopefully

"Yes. Percy I-"

Looking up, there was a bright light blinding me. Then, unexpectedly, the car collided into my side of my car. My car lost control and my phone fell out of my hands, falling into the passengers seat.

"Hey Annabeth? Whats all that noise?" he asked

My car was spinning out of control; making me very dizzy. My eyes couldnt focus on one little thing! Turning and spinning, my windshield broke making a very high pitched sound.

"MY EARS!" i screamed

"Annabeth? Honey? WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" he yelled

I threw my hands up into the air. Both were spread apart widely.

Bad choice.

Suddenly, a huge chunk of glass plunged right into my chest, making me cry out. My mouth immediatly, had filled with blodd as it drooled out of my mouth.

"Your screaming? Is someone-" Percy started

My phone died. My car was still rolling...seemed like a hill, until it stopped. My body jolted at the glass got even deeper. Luckily, my seat-belt was on and nothing worse could have occured. The sun was down, and the moon was out...making the darkness surround me. My body was shivering from losing a lot of blood. I was in shock, as i looked around trying to find anybody. As i tried to move, my body ached with pain. My chest mostly. With that pain occuring, it forced me to stay in the same position.

I have to stay motionless.

"Anybody?" i tried to scream

No response.

By this time, tears were falling down my cheeks. My hand slowly reached into my pocket trying not to move. The picture of Percy wearing his blue birthday hat...

I started to cry even more.

Suddenly, wind blew the picture right out of my hand; which fell right outside the broken windshield.

"No!" i screamed

Reaching for it, i whimpered as the glass fell even deeper.

Sitting blankly, i got an idea.

_The seatbelt._

Frantic, i tried to un do it.

It was stuck.

"Dang it!"

Giving up, i relaxed my body and layed against the seat. My breathing was still heavy as, the owls starting to 'hoo'.

"Gods, somebody? Please! Im just..a young woman...in love. I cant die now! I have a whole life ahead of me!" i started to scream to myself

Loudly, i heard some sticks crack from a distance.

"Honey? Did you hear that?" a woman said

"yes, Dear. Sounded like.."

"A young woman. Should we look around?" she asked

"Somebody?" i cried

"Marley! I heard i-"

"Im looking around Alisa!" the man called to her

I heard footsteps walk around for quite a few minutes. Then he face was stuck with fear, as he saw the car, and me in the inside.

He turned around running.

"DEAR! CALL 911! CALL!"

"What did you see?" she screamed

"Come on!" he yelled at her

"Ok!"

Quickly, the man guided her to the car crash.

"Oh my God!" she shreicked

"Miss? Are you ok?" he said from a distance

"Yes...yeah...just..chest.." i breathed

"Marley! Her chest! Glass! Blood...ewww"

"The glass? Darlin' I called 911. They should be-"

His voice was overruled by an ambulance noise. The man gave me a thumbs up and ran the oppisite direction from me.

"My chest..." i whined

Soon enough, the ambulance found me in the car, and used a big, metal machine, to yank the door off.

"5...4...3...2...1..GO!" The ambulance man yelled

_CLINK_

The door flew off by no problem.

"Mark! Her chest!"

"What about it?" a deep voice bellowed

"Glass!" he announced

"Comin'!"

A man with husky-brown hair, arrived staring at me in no sweat.

"Uh...how deep is it?"

"Miss, were going to check your chest. Is that ok?" the other man asked me

"Ye-"

I wasnt able to finish when i spit out blood.

"About...nearly half way in. Not touching the heart...but close enough for her to die if we dont pull it out."

_PULL IT OUT?_

Unable to protest, my mouth remained closed, listening to the conversation.

"Are you sure?" the husky-brown man asked

"Either that...or she dies."

"Miss, we are going to take this out of your chest. This will hurt im not going to lie, but we need you to be strong. Ya got it? Blink once for No and two for Yes."

In tears, I blinking twice.

"Take a deep breath in...and when i count to ten i will pull it all out. Ok?"

I blinked twice.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." My eyes closed as he announced, "10!"

His muscular hands gripped around the glass and tried to pull it out. My chest felt it being removed, and didnt like it. The pain became overbearing.

"AHHHH!" i cried

"MARK!" he yelled

"Wha-"

They both stared at me in horror.

"Its not coming out..." Mark whispered

"Fuck! We need to do something! Her chest is now bleeding with blood...and-"

His eyes traced to the seat belt.

"Was it stuck?" he asked me again

I blinked twice slowly.

"Get the Remover. (A/N My dad used to work that job and he called it the 'Remover'...:) )."

Running, the man came back in a minute and hokked onto my seat belt.

"1...2...3!"

With a quick snap, my seat belt whipped off, and swung to my side.

"Everyone grab her! In the car NOW!"

Obeying, they pulled me out gently, and set me into the ambulance. The sirens went on and two men were hooking things onto my chest and arms.

"You will be at the hospital soon...jus-"

My heart was going slower...and my eyes started to twitch.

"Bill! Set it on 200."

Then, one of those heart things that i saw on Greys Anatomy, came and plunged it on my chest.

"!..2..3..CLEAR!"

Suddenly, an electric felling zinged into my chest, causing no effect.

"275. 1...2...3...CLEAR!"

Once again, it zigged and zagged onto my heart. But still, causing no effect.

My eye sight was going black as they kept trying to revive me.

"300. 1...2...3...CLEAR!"

No effect.

"God Dammit!" he yelled in anger

"325. 1...2...3...CLEAR!"

Still, no effect.

"Dammit..."

Coughing, blood drooled out and i said,

"I cant breathe..."

With that in mind, me and my weak body, blacked out.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What is going to happen? This story is only two chapters...so they other one should be up soon...R&R!**


	2. Kissing Her Goodbye

**I havent been on in awhile...srry about that...but i have been busy...like REALLY busy. Plz dont be mad and remember to review.**

**Percys POV**

_ZAP!_

_ZAP!_

_ZAP!_

The noises kept repeating in my head. Silent tears crept down my cheek. Why did this happen? Is it my fault? What did i do to deserve this? Annabeth, she is in there...hopeless. She couldnt help with what happened to her. Nurses kept offering me food, and some water. But, i said no. I cant eat or drink without thinking about her. My mind was lost in a dark abyss of pain. Unexpectedly, i got a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around, it was Thalia.

"Thalia?" i whispered in shock

"Hey Percy. I heard about Annabeth..."

I exhaled a loud sigh as i said, "Ya."

"Do you need to talk to-"

"No. Im just going to be quiet...and wait."

Understanding, she sat next to me locking her arm in mine.

"You know, Percy as strong as Annabeth is, she will fight through this. I know she will."

"Shes my Wise Girl. She can fight it. Im praying that she can..." i whispered

"She will-"

"You dont get it Thalia! What if she dies? Annabeth is my life! She is the oxygen i breathe! She is the one who keeps my heart beating! She couldnt help what just happened to her! Right now, she is fighting like HELL to stay alive. But with a freaking glass plunged into your chest, it gets harder, and harder to fight for your life. She is slipping away...i can feel it." i sobbed

Taking a moment, Thalia said, "I-I dont know how to respond to that."

"Just...please sit here, and keep me company. I need someone to be here with me...i cant do this alone! The woman i desperately love is close to dying and i simply...just...CANT do this alone..." I cried

Looking into my eyes, Thalia gripped onto my hand, and put her head on my shoulder.

Staring at the clock, I watched minutes fly by.

Then, my ears suddenly heard voices that were coming from Annabeths room.

"Doctor, she isnt responding." a nurse said

"Just one last time!" he demanded

~A moment later~

"No response." the nurse declared

"Turn the machine off..." the doctor said

Roughly, i rose to my feet. I immediatly ran into Annabeths room and grabbed the doctor.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REVIVE HER!" i yelled

"bu-"

"NO BUTS! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS ON THAT BED AND YOU NEED TO GET HER BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The doctor pushed away and said, "Sir, you need to leave!"

I looked at the machine and it just sang its high note...

_BEEP_

I walked to Annabeths bed and sat next to her. The doctor stared at me, allowing me to say goodbye.

"I never thought that i would be saying goodbye like this..."

Gently, my hand traced over to her face and I pulled in to kiss her. Her lips were cold. Multiple tears dripped onto her face.

Silence. The whole room was silent. Looking at her for the final time, I got up and walked out of the room in tears. Memories flickered through my mind. The first day i met her, the first time we held hands, our first kiss, and the last time i will ever see her. My hands traced the door as i turned around.

"I love you..."

With those last three words, I slowly left the room. My lips tingled as I sat back down. I saw Thalia sprint out the hospital doors.

Sadly, my hands moved onto my lips.

This was the last time I would have ever kissed her.

That was me...kissing her goodbye.

* * *

**sorry if it was a little fast. But i still hoped you enjoyed it. Is Annabeth really dead? Will she stay that way? You will find out soon enough! Thanks for reading! Plz review...**


	3. Came Back Then Taken away

**Plz review...**

**Annabeths POV**

All i saw was a bright light. It was tempting to just...touch it. Weirdly, my eyes werent burning...it seemed much brighter than the sun...

Why cant I look away? It felt like the light was wrapped around me...it felt..._good. _

_Come with me...come with me... _its repeating in my head. Looking around...it was blank.

Suddenly, flicks of my life showed in front of me. Baby, Toodler, Kid, Teenager...then it stopped me. Frozen, it simply just showed Percys face, smiling at me. Tears ran down my cheek as i tried to touch him.

"Percy?" i screamed

Frantic, i ran around...this, place if it is. The light was everywhere. Every turn, and every corner. There was no escape. Then, there was a long, and painful pull against me. The light became even brighter, but once again, it didnt even bother me. My eyes traced back to Percy as the picture slowly faded away.

Then it hit me. Light? Memories? Pulling? My life, its being pulled away from me.

Im dead. Im...im..._dead._

Trying to get my attention, the light flashed at my face. Dazed, I stared straight into it.

_Come with me...come with me..._

**Percys POV**

Shes gone. My life is over. How am I supposed to move on? She shouldnt have left the house...

Angry, I paced back and forth. "Why me? Did I do anything wrong?"

Roughly, I went inside of my pocket and brought out my wallet. Opening it, there was the picture of Annabeth and I, at a picnik. I put whip cream on her nose, and took at picture of her laughing. She was angry, yet thought that was very hiliarious. But now, she is dead, and im alone.

All alone.

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

Stepping towards it, i just felt different. A better different. A smile crept across my face. As I let out a relaxed sigh out, my feet came to a halt.

What is happening?

* * *

**Percys POV**

Spilling tears, I closed my wallet. As I looked at the clock, it was 10:54 PM. Time to go home...

"Home sweet home.." i choked

Walking towards the door, the nurse came out and tugged my arm.

"Mr-"

"Jackson. What do you want?"

"Your-"

"Yes she is dead., and I need to sign some papers. Can this wait in the morning? Im really not in the mood."

"But sir-"

"Goodnight."

Tired, and frustrated, I continued to walk out the door. Tears came out of my face as I walked towards my car. Once again the nurse came pouring out the hospital doors.

" Your wife is alive!" she yelled

Shocked, I stopped. "What do you mean?"

"When then lady died..for a long period of time actually, her heart started beating on its own. When us nurses came by to check on her, she kept crying 'The light, the light'. Were trying to calm her down but-"

Running, I went around the nurse and turned into Annabeths room. What I was expecting, was her to scream my name, I hug her tight, tell her everything will be okay, and kiss her. But...you dont always get what you expect right?

Right. Annabeth was crying, and when she saw me she acted like she didnt care. The doctor and another nurse is telling her to calm down. but she kept repeating,"The light...the light..."

"Annabeth?"

She turned her head and looked at me. "Percy?"

With that word, i broke down. My throat was thick with tears. My mouth wouldnt move.

"Your alive..."

"I know."

'I know'? How could she say 'I Know'?

"Are You okay?" i said as i ran to her

"No..." she cried

"What? Why?"

_Oh maybe she got into a car accident, got GLASS plunged into her CHEST, then DIED, then came back alive._

Ignoring that thought, i focused back on Annabeth.

"The light..."

"What 'light'?" I asked

Taking a moment, i finally knew what she meant.

"Annabeth, your home. Your home..." I cried

Hugging her, multiple tears dripped onto my shirt.

"Percy, this wasnt your fault. When I died, the light was everywhere. My life really flickered before my eyes. It felt so good, but then I felt apart of me missing. You were that missing piece. Before I went into the light, I thought of you. And then I woke up again. You brought me back Percy. It was all you.." she sobbed

"I love you so damn much..." I kissed her

Smiling, she started to cough. Soon enough, a small trace of blood ran down her mouth.

"Ow.." she muttered

"What is it?" I said, concerned

"Nurses! Time to bring her into the ER! Im so stupid..." he yelled

"What-whats happeneing?"

"I shouldve done this sooner, but this lady-"

"Annabeth." i cut in

"Annabeth, still has the glass plunged into her heart. And I need to cut her open and remove that glass. Within a matter of hours or so, she WILL die. I need to get herr in NOW or you will lose your beloved one...again." he added

Okay, first I get her back, then she is forced to go into surgery, and to top it off she might die! What the hell is happening? No, why the hell does this has to happen to her?

"SIR! You need to decide...NOW." the doctor said in a strict tone

"How long?"

"Three to four hours to the most. But , I need to go now before its to-"

"FINE! Go on ahead...just go..."

"Thank you sir." the doctor nodded "NURSE! Help me pull her into the ER now please. And make it fast. Were already running out of time..."

Once again, Annabeth coughed.

"Annabeth, they will pull you into to surgery, fix you up, then you will be all better again." I said as I help back my tears

"Better? Percy, I dont want to."

"But Annabeth-"

"You dont understand!" she screamed

"Yes I do! Annabeth, you DIED. You heard me? DIED! I think I understand every little piece." i spat

"No, you dont. I'll feel like a piece of string! Knowing at any moment, some one will cut me in half and BOOM! Im dead...again."

"Thats not going to-"

"How would you know? Huh One? Gods...im just so scared..." she sobbed

"Lets go!" The doctor announced

"Annabeth, listen to me. I love you so much. And dont think I'm saying this because I think your going to die. I KNOW you wont. Im telling you this so you can think about me. Think about _us. _And before you knew it, you will be back again going into recovery."

"Really?" she whispered

"Really." I kissed her

Suddenly, they started to pull her out of the room. My hand was holding hers, and while she was laying the bed shaking, she kept her eyes on me.

"Sir you need to let go now." the doctor said

Slowly, I let go.

Looking straight at her, a silent tear went down her cheek.

"You will be okay Annabeth!" I yelled as the doors closed "You will be okay..."

I hope.

* * *

**There u go! Sorry I have been soooo busy. ALLL my document WERE DELETED FROM THIS WEBSITE! Im sooooo madd! X-( I have to start over on EVERYTHING...but anyways, hope u enjoyed it. Another will b up soon! REVIEW**


End file.
